


Ballo in fa diesis minore

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: The Crawl [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man mano che sprofonda sotto il livello del suolo si rende conto di essere circondato dal profumo pieno e vitale della terra e dell'erba, dal lavoro incessante di minuscole bestie. Ogni lama d'erba è viva, ogni palata di terra contiene un piccolo universo, sconfinato per chi vive al suo interno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballo in fa diesis minore

**Author's Note:**

> Io sono fortunata, la Morte non mi ha mai toccato se non di striscio, sfiorandomi da lontano quando ero troppo piccola per capire. 
> 
> Forse è un'affermazione infantile, la mia, ma non ho mai avuto paura per me, ho sempre temuto per chi mi è intorno. Famiglia, amici, persone care. Ho sempre pensato con curiosità al mio momento finale, con sgomento a quello di chi è nel mio cuore.
> 
> Questo frammento mi è venuto in mente pensando alle considerazioni del Dottore di fronte ad un momento così duro e angosciante, al fatto che frammista alla colpa e al dolore c'è anche una curiosità morbosa, un desiderio mai veramente concettualizzato. 
> 
> Ha vissuto così a lungo che persino la rigenerazione inizia a non tenere più, come una vasca che perde dalle giunture perché il silicone si è marcito. 
> 
> L'unica sua possibilità è muoversi, muoversi e non fermarsi mai, ignorare i pensieri, ignorare i ricordi, fingere, fingere fingere. 
> 
> Io sono soltanto stata sfiorata dalla Morte da lontano, sono costretta a ritenermi fortunata. E per quanto questo sia un racconto senza particolari pretese liriche, i sentimenti del Dottore sono genuini e sentiti e meditati e quindi mi sento di spendere un pensiero in più per chi mi è mancato e mi manca, anche se non ero in grado di capire quando è accaduto.
> 
> Un pensiero per mio fratello che non ho mai conosciuto, e che vive nei miei pensieri con la forza di ogni cosa che sarebbe potuta essere e non è mai stata. 
> 
> E un pensiero per i miei nonni, tutti e quattro, scomparsi quando ero troppo giovane ed egoista per poterli salutare veramente. Vorrei aver imparato di più da ognuno di voi, e aver avuto più pazienza, e più tempo.
> 
> Un pensiero per John - quasi il giorno dell'anniversario, poi - uomo imperfetto e profondamente umano che in qualche modo ha preso in mano la sua vita quando tutto sembrava andare allo sbaraglio e l'ha resa degna, sbagliando e risbagliando e alla fine imbroccandola, anche se per troppo poco tempo. Oltre, ovviamente, a lasciarci la sua musica come immortale testamento. Grazie, John, ti ho sempre voluto un gran bene. 
> 
> E infine un pensiero per Jasmine You, una creatura luminosa e soave, una creatura dolce che ha saputo toccare le persone anche a distanza di migliaia di chilometri, attraverso le barriere della lingua e della cultura. Il suo amore è riuscito ad attraversare lo spazio e il tempo. Grazie, Jasmine, grazie di ogni cosa.

**Ballo in fa diesis minore**

 

 

 

Scavare è un'operazione complessa già in condizioni normali, ancora di più quando l'intera dotazione di giunture, muscoli e tendini è ancora in rodaggio, la coordinazione un sogno lontano.

Il Dottore è grato per il duplice sforzo, la fatica fisica dell'azione e il lavoro mentale per coordinare ogni movimento in un corpo nuovo. 

Tutta la sua attenzione è fissa sulla lama sporca della pala che si tuffa nel terreno scuro e lo solleva, sulla rotazione da compiere per spalare la terra al di fuori dello scavo, sul fiato che gli viene fuori in sbuffi affannati.

È troppo presto per questo genere di fatica, e mentre il suo corpo tenta di ricordarglielo in ogni modo possibile, la sua mente cala il manto dell'oblio sulla necessità di fermarsi e riposare. Finché è in movimento continuerà a muoversi. Nel momento in cui dovesse fermarsi l'intero castello di carte crollerà in un solo rovinoso soffio.

Non può fermarsi nell'azione che sta svolgendo adesso, e non può fermarsi nella catena di azioni che sa di dover completare prima di poter andare in pezzi.

Concentrarsi sulle singole componenti dell'azione aiuta fino ad un certo punto, senza dubbio mette ordine nel groviglio confuso dei suoi processi mentali.

C'è il sole che gli morde la schiena e il collo attraverso vestiti che gli pendono addosso ad un tempo troppo larghi e troppo corti, e c'è l'azzurro incredibile del cielo che gli colpisce gli occhi ogni volta che gli capita di alzare lo sguardo, appoggiare per un attimo la pala e asciugarsi il sudore dalla fronte.

C'è un silenzio che non ha niente di assoluto o artificiale, è il silenzio di una giornata qualsiasi in un momento qualsiasi in un punto qualsiasi della Terra. È il silenzio della vita umana, fatto di voci in lontananza, rumori comuni che l'orecchio neanche percepisce. Bambini che ridono, madri che sgridano, motori di automobili, porte che si aprono e si chiudono, strida di uccelli.

Man mano che sprofonda sotto il livello del suolo si rende conto di essere circondato dal profumo pieno e vitale della terra e dell'erba, dal lavoro incessante di minuscole bestie. Ogni lama d'erba è viva, ogni palata di terra contiene un piccolo universo, sconfinato per chi vive al suo interno.

Ogni colpo di pala nella terra gli tende la schiena e contrae le braccia, in un gesto sempre più ampio man mano che la fossa gli si apre sotto i piedi e il mucchietto di terreno appena smosso diventa più alto oltre il bordo. 

Più scende, più la terra diventa scura, un po' umida, mista ad ogni genere di frammento animale, vegetale, minerale inglobato durante un'altra epoca, prima che quello strato venisse ricoperto da uno più giovane, spinto sul fondo.

Il Dottore avrà una tomba un giorno, sa dov'è, l'ha vista, l'ha persino visitata. Avrà una tomba degna di un guerriero. Sarà un guscio vuoto, e non soltanto perché la TARDIS diventerà il suo mausoleo. Non ci sarà un corpo da seppellire, estrema ironia per l'uomo che durante la sua vita ne ha cambiati numerosi con leggerezza. 

Continua a scavare, sempre più sporco e sempre più sudato, con le membra che formicolano e il corpo scosso da una tosse maligna che gli sputare fuori sbuffi dorati di energia rigenerativa. 

Esploderà in un mulinello di polvere cosmica, si disperderà in mezzo alle stelle? O forse, semplicemente, svanirà, dopo aver eluso la morte con un trucco magnifico e sleale per centinaia e centinaia di anni?

Qualsiasi cosa sia destinato ad accadergli in un futuro che comunque inconsciamente spera lontano, il Dottore non riposerà nella terra. 

Un altro colpo di pala, un'altra manciata di terreno spedita a posarsi pesante e umida sul mucchio fuori dalla fossa. Qualcosa è stato seppellito qui molto tempo fa, un piccolo animale morto in mezzo alle foglie secche. Le ossa sono pulite, sarebbero lustre se non fossero bagnate di terra. 

Il Dottore disturba una colonia di vermi per proseguire nello scavo, riesce ad essere se stesso, per quanto non sappia proprio chi sia, quanto basta da regolare l'angolazione della pala e non ucciderne neanche uno mentre li deposita sul cumulo di terra smossa.

La fossa è terminata, e il Dottore è un bagno di sudore. Si siede sul fondo, sulla terra bagnata e guarda verso l'alto, il rettangolo di cielo sgombro e accecante che ha desiderato così a lungo.

Non riesce a dargli la dovuta importanza, non oggi.

Se potesse, se avesse mai avuto un grammo di quello specifico coraggio, coricherebbe se stesso insieme a Shadrach nel letto che ha scavato con precisione certosina, con amore disperato. Si distenderebbe con lui nell'abbraccio freddo della terra, nel sussurro eterno delle radici degli alberi, e si lascerebbe sprofondare, consumare, dissolvere.

Ascolterebbero insieme i racconti vecchi come il mondo dei vermi e degli insetti, le storie sottili come ragnatele di ogni pianta e ogni albero. 

Lo sguardo del Dottore scivola dal cielo al bordo della fossa, dal bordo al fondo di terra scura e ricca. Tira su le gambe, stringe le braccia intorno alle ginocchia. Non può fermarsi adesso, non può prima di aver terminato la propria missione. Se si ferma adesso non partirà mai più, resterà a farsi far compagnia dai vermi e dalle piccole ossa pulite della bestiola morta, fino ad unirsi a loro.

Gli occorre uno sforzo sovrumano per squadrare le spalle e rialzare la testa, mettersi in piedi, arrampicarsi fuori dal fosso.

Il sole è ancora forte, gli brucia gli occhi, scalda le macchie umide suo suoi vestiti e lascia che il terreno si sgretoli lentamente, come consumato dal calore.

È una giornata perfetta.

È ora di tornare alla TARDIS, è ora di andare a prendere Shadrach.

 

-

 

La cosa più difficile non è uscire dalla fossa o tornare alla TARDIS. Non è il varcare le doppie porte aspettandosi magicamente che tutto sia stato soltanto uno scherzo di pessimo gusto, e non è il tornare indietro fino alla tomba scavata di fresco, dopo aver avvicinato il più possibile la TARDIS. Per quanto il Dottore voglia infliggersi una fatica fisica che non dovrebbe neanche considerare viste le proprie condizioni, non esiste che sia in grado di spostare Shadrach da solo. 

No, il momento più difficile non è neanche tornare sul fondo della buca, uscirne un'altra volta, sostare sul bordo per un lungo attimo pensando di tornar giù e restarvi per sempre, chiudere gli occhi dopo aver sistemato un'altra volta i riccioli sulla fronte di Shadrach.

Il momento più difficile è quello in cui il Dottore strizza forte gli occhi e affonda una mano nella terra, chiude le dita su di una manciata umida e scura e esita.

Deve riempire la buca, deve alzarsi e tornare alla TARDIS, deve finire di rigenerarsi, deve lasciare che il processo sia completo anche a livello neurale. Deve tornare su Hudson e deve salvare quelle dannate astronavi, fosse anche l'ultima cosa che farà, fosse anche soltanto per riempire un po' il freddo che gli serpeggia nelle ossa.

Deve muoversi, muoversi, muoversi, sempre più velocemente. Correndo, scivolando, cadendo e rialzandosi, rotolando e strisciando se necessario.

Non può restare fermo sul ciglio di una tomba aperta, indeciso sul da farsi. Indeciso se correre o fermarsi. 

Gli occhi gli bruciano quando li riapre, occhi nuovi che non hanno ancora pianto e che ricordano il pianto disperato di poche ore prima. Sta per piangere di nuovo, per la prima volta, avverte il pizzico delle lacrime dietro gli occhi e alla radice nel naso, il loro morso nel costringersi della gola. 

Deve reprimere un singhiozzo talmente forte da squassargli le membra quando prende coraggio e con estrema riluttanza lascia scivolare la prima manciata di terra sul fondo della fossa, sporcando il viso sereno di Shadrach.

È costretto a distogliere lo sguardo, allora, almeno finché la terra non ricopre la sagoma del giovane di un primo leggero strato e il Dottore non deve più confrontarsi con l'immagine delle sue fattezze tanto amate. Se non lo vede, potrà pensare che non sia lì in fondo. 

Riprende la pala, continua a riempire la tomba finché non è piena, ed è soltanto il mucchietto di terra avanzata sul bordo a ricordargli cosa ne riempie il fondo.

Vorrebbe lasciare un segno, una croce, una targa con il nome. Si rende conto che Shadrach non gli ha mai parlato di una sua qualsiasi fede, e che quindi non può onorarlo nel modo più adeguato.

Il Dottore è pronto a formulare un pensiero carico d'angoscia, a considerare di non aver dato spazio al giovane per esprimere la propria spiritualità, e poi si dà dell'idiota, dell'idiota e dello stupido. 

Qualsiasi cosa possa aver venerato Shadrach in vita, nessun credo è stato mai più forte del suo amore e del suo rispetto per la vita in ogni sua forma. 

Non c'è bisogno di una targa con il nome o di un simbolo religioso perché il Dottore ricordi. In quando a Shadrach, il Dottore immagina che sarebbe felice di lasciare che la natura si riprenda il dominio del rettangolo scuro di terra smossa che spicca in mezzo al prato selvatico.

È tempo di andare, e il Dottore esita, esita in piedi sul bordo della tomba, incerto.

Ora che è tutto finito, finito per davvero, sente l'urgenza di muoversi formicolargli nelle dita di piedi e mani e non può assecondarla, non con i cuori così gonfi e dolenti nel petto, carichi di pensieri e sentimento al punto da volergli salire in gola.

Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, la chiude, la riapre, si passa le mani nei capelli in un gesto che gli diventerà familiare e che ora è soltanto sbagliato, il gesto di un altro uomo.

Schiude ancora le labbra, si schiarisce la gola. Tutto ciò che gli viene in mente ha un che di scontato se prova a pronunciare le parole tra sé e sé, e tutto ciò che veramente pensa è troppo privato e difficile da mettere in parole umane. 

Gli resta soltanto una supplica, una piccola supplica sincera e disarmata che gli lascia le labbra mentre lacrime taglienti come diamanti si tuffano dalle sue ciglia e gli rigano le guance.

“Per favore,” mormora, tirando su col naso come un moccioso. Sbatte le palpebre e sente il calore delle lacrime scaldargli il viso. 

“Per favore. Non-”

Forse è una fortuna che il suo corpo traditore scelga quel momento per segargli le ginocchia e lasciare che si abbatta in un groviglio sgangherato, in preda a crampi e tosse e collisioni neurali dovuti alla rigenerazione non terminata.

Tossisce fino a essere rauco, fino a sentirsi la gola in fiamme e gli occhi gonfi, finché i cuori non gli martellano nelle orecchie come tamburi e l'assordano. 

Deve spostarsi da qui, deve tornare alla TARDIS, deve dire addio, deve leggere il finale di questa storia, lui che i finali li detesta come poche altre cose al mondo.

Può soltanto dare uno strappo netto, strapparsi questa necessità come ci si toglie un cerotto. Si alza e si volta, e risolutamente avanza verso la TARDIS a passo di marcia, senza voltarsi.

Quando le doppie porte si chiudono dietro di lui il Dottore è tentato di lasciarsi cadere contro la loro consolante solidità, raggomitolarsi stretto e lasciarsi morire. 

Basterebbe un attimo, e sarebbe così sleale nei confronti di Shadrach, rimasto a dormire da solo sotto tre metri di terra.

No, deve vivere, deve muoversi, deve correre su Hudson e andare a salvare le DRYAD, pazienza se tutto ciò gli costerà uno sforzo, pazienza se lo sforzo sarà straziante.

“Portami su Hudson,” comanda alla TARDIS, che parte senza indugiare. “E cancella la sala di musica.”

Non è eliminando la sala di musica che cancellerà il ricordo di quanto Shadrach è stato in grado di fare per lui.

Finchè avrà respiro e coscienza il ricordo dell'umano che ebbe il coraggio di avvicinarsi a tal punto alla sua fiamma da bruciarsi sarà con lui, al sicuro nei suoi cuori, fonte costante di coraggio, determinazione, di curiosità ardente, di compassione, e di pazienza.

Ma deve vivere, deve correre, deve essere leggero e veloce, e dopo aver vissuto un'intera vita ancorato a terra dal peso della colpa e della vergogna, questo nuovo se stesso leggero e smilzo non ha alcun bisogno di zavorra.

Fugge lontano, il vecchio ragazzo, tentando di correre più veloce di se stesso, dei propri sentimenti, persino dei propri pensieri. 

Quasi non si accorge del fatto che, se ha le energie per una reazione tanto vivace e vitale, è proprio a causa di un umano qualsiasi, la creatura che per lui è stata la più importante dell'intero cosmo, l'uomo che si è permesso di amarlo e di farsi amare da lui, che si è estinto in una vampata di luce sotto il più bel cielo della Madre Terra e che continuerà ad ardere senza sosta in entrambi i suoi cuori, come il più magnifico dei soli. 

Shadrach Ford.

 

–-

**Author's Note:**

> Per il titolo: [Ballo in fa diesis minore](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tXNhkj7U4I)


End file.
